MFCs are often used across multiple fluid types and applications. Furthermore, it is often required that the MFCs be adapted to quickly respond to changes in the desired fluid mass flow rate, or “setpoint”. For example, many applications only operate properly when, upon a step change in the setpoint, the MFC outputs an accurate mass flow rate of fluid and prevents overshoot of the new flow rate. However, it is often difficult to accurately determine the fluid flow rate and prevent overshoot for step changes in setpoint because performance of the MFC varies greatly among fluid type, fluid pressure, and setpoint value.